Sankaku Tribe
The Sankaku Tribe is the thought-extinct tribe that was once well-known on Keron, but was eventually wiped out until all but a few were killed in a mass genocide on old Keron. History The Sankaku Tribe was the last surviving tribe of a time before modernization on Keron. The actual origins of the tribe are unknown, but they were once a strong and powerful tribe of warriors. Given the nomadic nature of the tribe, there were as time many small tribes wandering throughout Keron, each a little different and adapting slightly differently to their various parts of the world but recognizing one another in different tribes as friends and family. As time moved on, the nomadic tribe of warriors found themselves displaced in a world where they were less and less welcome. Some of the tribe managed to move on and merge into Keronian society, with some still clinging on to the old ways. Eventually, all that was left of the numerous tribes was one large tribe, Rokohoroko acting as the last king to the Sankaku. This tribe eventually came to an end with the great purging of the Sankaku. It was thought for years that all had been killed in this government-sanctioned slaughter, although there have been signs of survivors, including some of the desert regions for Pekopon (especially the North Africa region), where the normally arid-hating Keronians have learned to adapt. There have been signs of Sankaku also thriving in Northernmost parts of Japan (on Hokkaido) and even influencing the language in the process. Language and Names Language The Sankaku language is alien even to other Keronians, and is mostly considered a "dead language". For reasons unknown, it bears great resemblance to the language of the Ainu in Northern Japan, perhaps signifying some influence on the Ainu. Written language is basic, and often times, Sankaku borrowed from Keronian written language when having to write. This caused some problems in the process, as some phrases are difficult to translate from Sankaku to Keronian. Naming In opposition to the "three syllable" names of majority Keronians, Sankaku members have five-syllable names. The name is usually influenced on the name of the mother and father, the first syllable of boys' names usually following the first syllable of the fathers' names, and the likewise going for mother and daughter names. Many Sankaku adopt an addtional "plain face" three-syllable name in order to fill out official paperwork more easily. Physical Description Height and Color Sankaku tribespeople are most often colored purple, pink, red, black, or gray. Other colors are possible, but rare, and are signs of a non-Sankaku present in the family bloodline at some point in time. Clothing and Dress Sankaku dress is one of the most dinstinctive parts of the culture. It is often very traditional, with little change over the centuries. Males Most men of the Sankaku tribe wear a long pleated skirt of lightweight, dark-colored or white material. There is usually a sash over one of the shoulders, much like an Indian sari. The headpiece is usually circular, with a viel coming down around the back, covering the sides and back of the head and going down to just above the shoulders. The patterns on the costume are usually geometric, and metals and common gems are not uncommon as jewelry or accents. It is not uncommon for them to have a hilt with a multi-purpose dagger or saber at their side. Females Most women of the Sankaku tribe wear long robes similiar in dark colors to the men's dress, often in a few light-weight layers. Beading and geometric patterns sew along the hems are common decorations. Their head covering consists of the same "cat ear" style as "plain face" Keronians, with it often matching the color of the robes. Often the only parts of the body visible in the women are the face and hands, although warrior women may opt for more easy to maneuver in clothing, such as wearing shorter sleeves or skirts with pleats. Like the men, they often accent their wardrobe with metals and gems. It is not uncommon for the women to be seen with small daggers for protection of other uses, often hidden strapped to one of the legs or arms. Tattoos and Teeth-Filing Tattoos and tattooing are common in the Sankaku tribe. The first tattoo is recieved by the infant as soon as possible, an upside-down triangle on the forehead. This symbol holds particular importance, acting to ward off evil while marking one as a member of the tribe. Facial tattoos are of special significance to the tribe, and often mark special talents, skills, profession or achievements. An entire tribe member's life can be told in the tattoos they possess. One tattoo of unique interest is the large moon-shaped one on the back, which marks an incredibly skilled warrior. Other than the face, the arms are the most common spot for men to place their tattoos (although it's not unheard of for women) and hands are the most common spot for the women. Even with this, tattoos on the legs, back (for women), and other areas are less-common, but still present in the tribe. The method of tattooing often uses a metal chisel and a charcoal-based mixture for the black ink. White, red, and gray inks are also available, but are not used as often as the black charcoal mixture. Teeth filing is another Sankaku tradition, many undergoing the procedure when still young. Although most recieve this, males slightly outnumber the females for teeth filing. Culture Political Structure The tribe is headed by the king, although elders are also consulted for important decisions. Elders also often serve as the court system, taking work off of the busy king. Control of the tribe can be passed from most-fit child for the position, whether it is son or daughter. Either have opportunity to become the next ruler of the tribe. The king and the queen usually chose the next ruler, but the elders can overrule this ruling, if need be. If the king and queen have no children, an heir is first looked for on the king's side of the family, and then the queen's. If no one is still found, family members of the elders are then looked into, beginning with the head elder and starting downward. The king can pass on power willingly (along with the queen), through a coup, or through death. It is the decision of the queen whether or not to lead the tribe for herself or pass it on to a child while acting as consul for the child. A prospective husband or wife is usually picked up in part by the parents of the child most likely to come into power, although the child can overrule this decision if he or she is old enough, as can the elders. Religion A Shaman or Shamans are usually heads of religion in the Sankaku tribe, and they can be either male or female. The Sankaku religion is one based heavily on nature and war spirits, multiple gods elder-worship, and reverence to fallen warriors. Respect is given to the weather, the forests, and nature. There is also a strong belief in magic, both good and bad, as well as curses, amongst the Sankaku. Medicine Shamans are also tasked with being the tribe's doctors and physicians. Most Sankaku medicine is based on herbs available to the tribe, depending on the region they are in. Food and Cooking Cooking usually takes place over open fire. Sankaku cooking is not very ornate or fancy, often varying greatly depending on the region the particular tribe lives in. There are usually no set measurements or recipes, and more often, recipes are passed on from parent to child over generation. Arts Written arts are rare in the Sankaku tribe, which rely much more on oral tradition. Stories, narraratives, and songs are common. Tattooing, jewelry-making, wagon-building, dance, and wood-working (especially in carving beams for tents) are also popular Sankaku arts. Music and musical instruments usually include primitive instruments not unlike some found on Pekopon, such as drums and flutes. Marriage and Family Marriage Multiple marriages are not uncommon in the Sankaku tribe, although single marriages are most common. It is a mutual decision as to whether or not more spouses will be brought into a relationship. Same-gender couples are also not uncommon, these couples adopting orphaned tribe children oftetimes to raise. Arranged marriages and the presence of arranged marriages depends on tribe to tribe, as well as to the extent marriages are arranged. Children Children are often raised in their family's trade. Few, if any, children break away from the vocations they are taught early-on, although marriage into another family can give a Sankaku member opportunity to switch trades if they are taken on as an apprentice by a member of his or her new spouse's family. All children are taught to fight early-on, many doubling as warriors. It is very rare for a Sankaku member to be trained in strictly battle, and not also know some sort of trade. Common trades including tanning, woodworking, blacksmithing, tattooing, and weaving. Shamanism is also considered a trade or vocation to the Sankaku. Other than this, education for children is largely given to them by either elders, parents, or older siblings. Nomadic Lifestyle Sankaku Villages Sankaku tribespeople generally move around in large wagons, either pulled by local lifestock, or, if the wagons are smaller, the tribespeople themselves. Their villages are made for quick assembly and disassembly, dome-shaped fabric tents making up a majority of any village, usually with one family to a tent, although, for larger families, there can be two or three connecting tents for a family. Sankaku can remain in one area from days to years at a time, depending on the friendliness of their neighbors. At one point, this movement was necessary in a constantly-battling tribe, which would often make numerous enemies. It was also a method of collecting food. Due to prejudice against Sankaku, most movement modern movement was due to anti-settlement laws. A large bonfire usually makes up the center of a village. This serves not only to help cook, but to provide light, a meeting place, and a place for celebration. The Sankaku and Battle Weaponry Sankaku weaponry is not overly advanced, but is incredibly effective for a nomadic and generally isolated tribe. The main weapon of choice is a curved saber with a jagged blade. Most Sankaku have one of these blades, along with a smaller, all-purpose dagger, which they usually carry on their person. Another popular Sankaku weapon is the spear, which again has a jagged blade attached to it, with an incredibly sharp-pointed edge, which, in some tribes during battle, would be dosed with poison at the end, making it an incredibly deadly longer-range weapons. Bows and arrows are also popular weapons of choice for the Sankaku, although not as frequently used and more often used for long-distance combat and hunting. Armor Armor can vary from warrior to warrior and tribe to tribe, and often, armor is passed down in families. Metallic masks are one of the most distinguishing elements of Sankaku armor, often painted in bright colors and representing ancient or mythical monsters. Metal coverings for the chest and wrists are also very common, and these are often decorated much like everyday clothing, in the same patterns. Combat Style Sankaku were often the most feared warriors for their lack of fear in attacking an opponent at close-combat. This would often catch other warriors off-guard, and the very wreckless appearance of this would even instill fear and intimidate opposing warriors. Sankaku warriors are trained from a young age in close-combat, so that it becomes a speciality for them. Long-distance combat is not unheard of, but is a mess less-often used fighting style. Sankaku practice many formation, again, from a young age, so when they are ready for battle, they are well versed in the different formations. These formations can vary from tribe-to-tribe, with many similarities to each other. There in emphasis on surrounding the enemy in most battle formations. Relations with Majorities Non-Sankaku members are referred to as "plain-faces". This can be used as a derogaroty statement, but more often is meant without any harm. A friend to the Sankaku tribe can become an honorary member if they have proven his or her loyalty to the tribe. These "honorary members" are allowed to marry into the tribe, if they see fit, and to recieve Sankaku tattoos. Large celebrations are usually held for these honorary Sankaku tribe members. Majority populations often see Sankaku as a threat due to their very different lifestyle, and various laws banning Sankaku have been put in place.